In the past there have been numerous types of devices which are utilized for weatherproofing a vehicle which is not to be used for a substantial period of time, such as a boat engine, or, indeed, an automobile left at a vacation home, for example. The present invention is of an applicator for applying a rust retarder to the combustion chamber of such an internal combustion engine. It includes a tubular length with a spray head or end which is adapted to be inserted through the spark plug opening and it also includes a plug slidable on the tubular length to close the plug, so that the free end of the tubular length may be connected to an aerosol spray can of oily material and sprayed into the interior of the combustion chamber to weatherproof it so that it will have a coating of oil.
It is, generally, an object of this invention to provide a rust retarder applicator which includes a tubular length with a first spray end and a second end for connection to a source under pressure of oily material or rust retardant and which includes a plug of conical shape slidable along the length between the ends to be positioned in and to stop up a spark plug opening, so that rust retardant or oily material may be inserted into an engine to weatherproof it.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawing, in which: